Edwin Carbunkle
Edwin Carbunkle is the main antagonist of the 2014 animated film Postman Pat: The Movie. He is voiced by Peter Woodward. In Postman Pat the Movie He's first seen in the SDS (or the Special Delivery Service) as their new boss working on the computer, until Pat induces himself to him, but Carbunkle mistakenly called him Postman Clifton. Ben mentions that Pat is one of the SDS's very best postman, Carbunkle tells Ben that SDS is about speed not rule gathering, Carbunkle then tells everyone that there are no bonuses because there's been a slight change in the SDS. Carbunkle walks out and tells everyone to get back to work. Later Carbunkle is with Mr.Brown, when Mr.brown tells him to imagine Mr.Brown and his Older Uncle, Carbunkle replied "My uncle was eaten by Dingos Mr.Brown"(which officiously means that his uncle is dead), Carbunkle shows Mr.Brown a new way to SDS more quicker but saying people makes companies slower and also saying machines can make the SDS quicker. Carbunkle shows him a few tests that the robots had to do, which practically fail his plan of making the SDS more quicker, but Mr.Brown thinks his idea is not that well good. Mr.Brown ends the meeting and wants to watch the TV show "You're The One", but Carbunkle now wants to replace his postman with robots and also replace him. While Mr.Brown watches the TV "You're The One" Carbunkle wants to tell him about his robots, but Mr.Brown tells him to be quiet and wants to want to watch the show, Mr.Brown then tells Carbunkle that Pat is on the TV, Carbunkle says that robots would never fail the company. Mr.Brown tells Carbunkle everyone likes Pat, Carbunkle puts up his phone compareing his picture of the robot with Pat and has an idea, after the show Carbunkle calls Pat that he wants to see him at the SDS Headquarters. Carbunkle and Mr.Brown talks to Pat about making a campaign all around him, then Carbunkle got his new theme song (which was the old one in the TV show), Carbunkle then tells him he would be interviewed on all chat shows, but Pat would have the time until Carbunkle show's him the PATBOT 3000 and says Pat not to tell anyone about the PATBOT 3000 and tells him to meet him at the sorting office. When Pat arrives Carbunkle tells him that the PATBOT will do the job for him while he's away and has got a bit a help from the JESSBOT, Pat sees the PATBOT AND THE JESSBOT going into his van and Pat asks Carbunkle that if they have insurance Carbunkle says he's under warranty, Pat and Carbunkle gets in the limo to Pat's interview in London, while Carbunkle was watching Pat get autographs in London his wife Sarah calls him on his phone, Carbunkle pressed ignore on his phone because Pat was too busy being crowed by the public. A little bit later Carbunkle inderupts Pat and Sarah while they were talking telling Pat that Mr.Brown need to talk to him, while Pat was talking to Mr.Brown Carbunkle tells Sarah that coming to London was a bad idea because Pat needs to focus on his performing, after Pat finishes talking to Mr.Brown Pat tells Carbunkle where Sarah went, Carkbunkle in a confused voice (which means his lying) that she had other stuff to do and make Pat happy, Carbunkle tells Robert (who does the recordng in "You're The One") to get rid of Jess. Carbunkle and the PATBOT comes in and tells Ben that he is fired saying that Robots are faster than humans, Ben and his family leaves and his ex-employees, Mrs.Gogins tells Carbunkle that was not nice to Ben, Carbunkle rudely says that she is tress passing and sayiing he would ringing someone to show her out. Carbunkle tells Pat's son Julian to move along and take Jess with him, finally Carbunkles's plan was in action he tells the PATBOTS to report for duty and take over the SDS with replace every postman in the Britain with the PATBOTS and take over Mr.brown's place as the CEO of the SDS. In the final of "You're The One" Carbunkle goes behind Pat when pat sees him in the mirror, telling him that he is being replaced by one of the PATBOTS and getting locked up in a room, after that Carbunkle when and sat next to Mr.Brown and watch the PATBOT perfrom without Mr.Brown noticing and the public, he changes the song to something else saying he is unstoppable. Later the JESSBOT calls Carbunkle that he lost Pat and Jess, Carbunkles says that if he dosen't stop them he will turn the JESSBOT into a poodle bot, while Carbunkle was trying to see if they got Pat and Jess Mr.Brown inderupts saying this is going very and Carbunkle agreed but until Wilf says that Pat is a robot and he uses the magnet to destroy it, Carbunkle was furious by his plan when Mr.Brown saying if he's got anything to do with this, Carbunkle replied that Pat is a cheat. Carbunkle wants more money and saying that machines are the way of the future, he sends in the PATBOTS to kill Mr.Brown, Simon Cowbell and Pat, he starts laughing when Wilf lands on him and his phone slides to Josh and he turns the PATBOTS off, then Carbunkle is fired and arrested saying that he will be back. Personality He is very cunning and determined to have his schemes for developing the future succeed by any means, even destructive ones. Gallery postman-pat-the-movie03.jpg|Carbunkle with the PATBOT 3000's 25 021.PNG|Carbunkle looking at his phone 25 027.PNG|Carbunkle's defeat Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Betrayed villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Bullies Category:Humans Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Liars Category:Jerks Category:Robot Pilots Category:Outright Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Greedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thief Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Power Hungry